Snow chains of the prior art are generally mounted to the wheel by positioning the snow chain on the wheel, thereafter turning the wheel by moving the vehicle, and thereafter reposition the snow chains and securing the snow chain to the wheel. The prior art solutions have been improved by introducing a different concept in which the snow chains are mounted automatically. Automatic mounting is generally implemented by the use of spring members and tensioning systems which can be preloaded with a tension force.
After the snow chain has been mounted to the wheel, the vehicle is moved a short distance and as the wheel turns, the spring which has been loaded in the tensioning system automatically tensions and secures the connection arrangement used on the snow chain. One such system is disclosed in EP 0,438,999 A1. The snow chain disclosed in EP 0,438,999 A1 utilizes a rigid ring with a pivotally connected shackle which is connected to two springs. The springs are in turn arranged to a chain which extends across the tread of the wheel to the connection arrangement of the opposite side of the wheel.
The snow chains of the prior art are distinguished by that they require a high amount of hand force when pre loading the tensioning system.